Oh Brother!
by LoveLoverGrl
Summary: "No way." Drew told Solidad, his bangs had covered his eyes. "I love her, Solidad, I love her."  "I know you do, Drew." Solidad replied with sympathy, "That's why you should let her go."  Contestshipping, Hoennshipping. One-shot.


**Me- And here is another oneshot! It was requested by roseluva! You should check out her stories, they're good :D**

**May- And LLG doesn't own Pokemon or the idea!**

**Me- Well, most of it I don't..**

**Summary- "No way." Drew told Solidad, his bangs had covered his eyes. "I love her, Solidad, I love her."  
>"I know you do, Drew." Solidad replied with sympathy, "That's why you should let her go."<br>Contestshipping, Hoennshipping. One-shot. Happy Ending. **

Chapter 1-

Drew walked around the hall glancing through the crowd for any competition, his Roselia trailing behind him, _Looks like there isn't major competition this time. This should be a piece of cake!_

A orange haired young woman walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. Drew spun around and smirked at the woman, "Hey Solidad, I was just thinking how easy this Grand Festival would be if I dint have any real competition.."

"Well, May's here as well as Harley so don't expect an easy victory!" Solidad laughed, Her Slowking walking beside her sluggishly.

"May's here? Where?" Drew asked trying to sound nonchalant.

Solidad grinned, "Not gonna ask about Harley? Only May?"

Drew flicked his hair, "I don't really trust that guy."

"Hn. Right, I forgot what you said he did to May.." Solidad thought out loud, "You know.. He's not half bad"

Drew sighed, "Yes, he's full evil!"

Solidad laughed again, "You'll get used to him."

Drew shivered, "I hope not!"

"Hey Drew!" A voice called. Drew turned around once again to find a brunette girl running towards him.

"Hey May. I'm surprised to see you here, only the best coordinators are supposed to be here!" Drew grinned smugly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" May asked crossing her arms across her front.

"What it sounded like!" Drew flicked his hair.

"Take it back or I'm not going to tell you what I came here to tell you!" May huffed and turned her back childishly to Drew.

Drew tapped May on the shoulder and when she turned around he held a rose to her face. May blushed lightly as she took it.

"So what were you saying?" Drew asked smiling.

"I..I.. was goin-" May was cut off as Max and her Mom came over with a silver haired boy.

"May, dear, we were looking for you!" Caroline scolded her daughter.

"Yeah! Where did you run off to?" The silver haired boy spoke to her eying Drew up and down. Drew shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh yeah! Brandon, meet Drew and Solidad. Drew, Solidad meet Brandon." May introduced them.

Brandon nodded to both the coordinators as Drew raised a hand in greeting and Solidad eyed him carefully.

"So May, I need to speak to you for a bit.." Brandon addressed May as she nodded.

"I'll talk to you later Drew.." May promised him as she walked off alone with Brandon.

As they were walking away Brandon slung his arms around May's shoulders and May laughed heartily at something he said. She dint seem to mind him arm at all and seemed comfortable.

Drew clenched his fist as Solidad watched him with some amount of alarm and sympathy.

As the two left an awkward silence hung in the air. Drew then just turned around and walked off, his hand still clenched at his side.

As soon as he had gone, Max sighed, "That was.. intense.."

Solidad just nodded and took her leave and followed Drew.

Max turned to Caroline, "Does he even realize?"

Caroline shook her head sympathetically, "I think the poor boy mistook their actions.." she sighed, "And I so hoped May would get a nice caring boyfriend.."

Drew walked through the grand festival crowd not paying attention to anyone as he walked into one of the practice stages. The stage was empty as the grand festival started tomorrow and people dint want to tire their Pokemon out.

Drew walked to the stage and sat down on it. Solidad came in soon after.

"Go away.." Drew mumbled.

"Drew.." she mumbled quietly, "I think you should forget about her.."

"No way." Drew told Solidad, his bangs had covered his eyes. "I love her, Solidad, I love her."

"I know you do, Drew." Solidad replied with sympathy, "That's why you should let her go." 

Drew mumbled something that she dint catch.

"Drew don't you want her to be happy?" Solidad asked the boy.

"Yeah.. she did seem happy with him." Drew sighed.

Solidad pursed her lips, _This is the best time to get him to confess to me at least.. _"So why don't you just forget abut her?"

"I cant.. when she appeared in my life it was as if everything was somehow more brighter.. her outlook on life cheered me up so much. She changed me for the better.. I think I might be really badly in love with her.." Drew mumbled softly.

Solidad could only catch a word or two here and there but what she heard had her satisfied, "Fine then don't forget about her.." she said.

Drew looked up, "Huh?"

"She wanted to tell you something right? Talk to her and then decide.. She might have something important to say.. " Solidad advised him.

"But.. Brandon?" Drew asked her.

Solidad tapped her chin, "I somehow don't think those two click in that way.. and there seemed to be something different about the way he put his arms around her shoulder.. Like he'd been doing it for quite a few years.."

"All the more reason.." Drew muttered.

"No I mean May would have told me if she had a boyfriend so I doubt it.." Solidad consoled him.

"Fine, I'll talk to get but just because you told me to.." Drew agreed.

XOXOX

Drew walked into the coordinators lounge, his hands in his pockets as he looked around. He spotted May and walked over to her.

"Hey.." he greeted her rather flatly.

"Drew?" she turned around from the television, "What's wrong? You don't look well.."

"You wanted to tell me something before?" Drew asked her ignoring her question.

May suddenly blushed and started pressing the tips of her fingers together, "Well.." she blushed even redder.

"Yeah?" Drew watched her actions in surprise.

"I kinda.. likeyou" May rushed her sentence.

Drew froze, Did I hear correctly?, "Uhh.. Can you repeat?" he asked her stupidly.

May was too nervous to tease him so she just repeated it slowly, "I... I.. Like.. You." she mumbled.

Drew's eyes widened even more, So I DID hear right.. "But.. Brandon?"

This time it was May's eyes that widened, "What about Brandon? He's happy with you and agrees to it.."

"So.. he's not your.. boyfriend?" Drew asked finding it difficult to say the word.

May giggled suddenly, "No silly, he's like my brother" then she suddenly grimaced, "Eww It would be so disgusting if I kissed him, besides he already had a girlfriend!"

This time it was Drew who laughed, he laughed in relief.

"But.." May started jabbing her fingers together again, "Wont you answer me..?"

"May.." Drew smiled down at her, "I love you.." He lifted her head up by the shin and gave her a sweet short kiss.

When they pulled apart May sighed, "You know.. you told me the truth so I should too.. I love you as well."

Drew chuckled as he rested his head on hers, "Glad to know that.."

"LAST CALL FOR MAY MAPLE!" Lilian shouted over the microphone and May jumped.

"That's me!" she screamed in panic, "I'm coming.. WAIT!" May promptly tripped over while trying to hurry and Drew caught her.

"Hey relax, you'll get there faster that way." He teased easing her up.

"Thanks.." May smiled at him as she ran backwards to the stage. She promptly tripped over again as she walked backwards and Drew sapped his forehead.

Then he smiled, _At least she wont change.. _

END

**Me- Zomigod, sorry for the late update Roseluva but I had a lot of homework.**

**Drew- And yet she found enough time to * Find my hand over his mouth.**

**May- * Sweatdroppes* Oh well, this was really cheesy and fluffy in the end.**

**Me- Yeah.. I dint expect it to go like this but oh well! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Drew- MmmPh!**

**Me- He means review!**


End file.
